You Light Up My Life
by luvscharlie
Summary: Charlie has a special plan for his dad's Christmas present. He enlists Millie's help. (Charlie/Millicent)


Author's Notes: Originally written for the Mini-snowed-in -Charlie- prompt-a-thon at Live Journal's charlieficathon for the prompt of Charlie/Lavender or Millicent, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I love you. Unbetad and just for fun.

Warnings: Just some language.

* * *

"You are a fucking moron!" Millie was tangled up in Christmas lights- so tangled she might never get free. "Great fucking idea, bone head. Let's get Dad a Muggle Christmas tree, complete with Muggle lights. He'll think it's neat!" She mimicked him most unflatteringly.

"And this is why I love you. No matter the circumstances. You are always a lady." Charlie shook his head, chuckled and plugged in the lights. Millie lit up the room as Christmas lights began to twinkle all around her, the colours bouncing off the white walls of the room. She smacked a blue one away from her ear, but it bounced right back, so short was its tether. The yellow one near her nose winked at her and she thought about punching it.

Millie glared. She tried to take a step forward and nearly fell.

"Don't do that! You'll break them! One goes out and they all go out! I've heard stories. It's horrible."

"I'm going to break you in a minute. You best be glad I can't reach my wand."

"Think I'd be so cheeky if that was possible?" Charlie asked. "Hardly."

"Okay, you've had your laugh. Now get me out of this... right the fuck now, Weasley!"

"You make a really pretty tree. I think I should just put a bow on you, prop you in the corner and invite Dad over for his present You can be his Millie Tree." He started forward with the star topper snorting back his laughter.

"You put that on my head and you won't live to see next Christmas." Millie was gritting her teeth, her ample bosom heaving in anger.

Charlie was looking hard at her. It was a look she knew well. "Oh. My. God. You cannot seriously be turned on right now."

"Well..."

"Weasley, you're pathetic."

"Pathetic is a little harsh. I mean, I'm just curious. I've never fucked a girl who lights up- well, I mean there was that one time in Egypt when Bill took me to that club, but I only have his word for that since I don't remember, and I'm pretty sure he's lying."

"You really want to talk about other girls you've- don't say fucked, it's rude!- while I'm wearing your dad's Christmas gift and considering all the ways to hex your sorry arse when I get my wand back? Boy, am I going to enjoy that hex. You're going to cry. Real tears too."

Charlie picked up her wand and put it a little farther out of reach. "So only you can say 'fuck' every other word? That a new rule or something?"

"It's all context. I'm not using it offensively. I'm not talking about fucking other men. I'm just usually calling you a dumb fuck. Which you are. So, yeah, completely different."

Charlie sniggered. Somehow, when she wasn't looking, probably a few months back if she were counting-which she certainly was not- he had got through her shell and knew she didn't mean all the mean things she said. He knew her defenses. Which was totally irritating. And really, really obnoxious. She'd worked for years to build up that wall. Then some dumb fuck ginger comes along and makes her love him. She'd never forgive him for that.

"Well, while you're already all hot and bothered and, you know, blinky-" He motioned at the yellow light that was still blinking right near her nose.

"You wish! I'm never hot and bothered over a dolt like you. Not even a little bit." That tone would convince absolutely no one. She couldn't sound more smitten if she tried.

"- I have a confession to make."

This was never good. "Give me my wand. I can tell this is going to require me to hex you into some time next week." She tried to hop her way toward it, but the lights seemed to wrap themselves a little tighter and she couldn't. She was starting to think these lights were not completely Muggle lights. They seemed to have a mind of their own.

"I know I told you I wouldn't get any any more tattoos, but I- Well, I got another one."

"Holy fuck, Weasley! You already look like a child's colouring book. What the hell is wrong with you? It's like fucking a large bit of graffiti every time I'm nice enough to let you in my bed."

He pulled up his jumper and there was her name on his side.

She felt herself melt. All tough front was deteriorating right there in the living room. There was even a tear trying to work its way out of her eye, which was fucking unacceptable. She closed the offending eye quickly. "I guess you think since it's my name, that makes it okay then?" She was using the sternest voice she could muster, which wasn't all that stern, and before she could try again more sternly, Charlie was kissing her, and she was melting into him. His tongue against her lips was insistent, his lips on hers were as amazing as they always were, and Millie was helpless to resist him when he was like this. She hated to admit how much she loved this goofy, ridiculous, far-too-good-for-her ginger idiot.

They broke apart and there was a twinkle in Charlie's eye. "Now about that fucking with the lights on..." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are fucking ridiculous, you know that, right?" Her voice was betraying her. It was sounding all soft and gushy.

"I could be completely corny right now and say you light up my life."

"Don't make me clock you, Weasley. Before I'm too tempted, you better kiss me again."

And he did.


End file.
